Querido Diario
by neko-barby
Summary: Todos tenemos secretos, y algúnos se han de guardar, en un diario por ejemplo. MadaDei Yaoi


XX/XX/XX

Querido diario, ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Siempre todo lo malo me a de pasar a mí o qué? Desde que 'Tobi' entró a Akatsuki… Mi vida ya no es lo que era…

Para empezar:

Me dice que me ama, mil veces al día. Y yo no sé que decir, esas dos estúpidas palabras me dejan sin habla. Admito que es guapo y sex… ¡Eh! ¡Frena Deidara! ¿Qué demonios ibas a decir? Te estás volviendo loco. Arg… Estúpido Cupido… Siempre haciendo mal su trabajo… No podría meterse las flechas por un sitio que yo me sé, ¡NO! Quizás sea culpa mía… A lo mejor lo que quiere en realidad es que yo también se lo diga… Ehr… Practicaré con el espejo… Uhn…

También me enteré hace poco de que él es Madara Uchiha, el fundador de ese mismo clan que tan bien me cae… Sobretodo Itachi y su hermanito… Dios, como odio a los Uchiha… Pensar en ellos es como… como… ¡Una patada en el estomago! Sí, exacto… Pero… odio tener que decir esto… Pero a él no lo puedo odiar… Es… Algo raro… pero no puedo…

Nota a mi mismo: Matar a Cupido, maldito monstruo con pañal… Uhn…

Bueno… continúo…

No sabes que es lo peor de todo esto… Que… bueno… ehr… ¡Lo admito! Soy esclavo del amor... ¿Eh? Por Dios… Como puedo ser tan… Cursi… Realmente, le odio por hacerme sentir así… Tan… Pequeño… Tan… Vulnerable… y siempre consigue que me ponga totalmente rojo… Ni todas las bombas del mundo pueden acabar con esto… ¡Joder!

¡¡Le odio!! Por las mariposas en el estomago, que revolotean como cuervos. Por los besos que hacen que mi mundo se vuelva del revés. Por las caricias que siempre me hacen sonrojarme… Y hacen que me sienta bien por dentro…

Aún no me creo que no pueda estar un minuto tranquilo si no está el para hacer el tonto y animarme.

Increíble… Simplemente esto a sido un complot…

Buf… Deidara… Aguanta… Pero si no lo suelto… Creo que el que explotará seré yo…

A la de 3…

1………………..

2………………..

Y………………..

2,5………………

Y………………..

¡¡3!!

AMITO QUE AMO AL ESTÚPDIO DE MADARA. ¡¡LO ADMITO!! ¡¡MALDITA SEA!! ¡¡¿¿PORQUÉ A MÍ??!!

¡¡No e hecho nada malo!! ¡¡Nada!! ¡¡Quizás un poco de terrorismo pero eso no le sienta mal a nadie!!

Ahh… Que vida la mía…

Madara, odio quererte…

- ¡Oh, Dios! Esto es lo mejor que e leído en mi vida. Ninguna novela se puede comparar a esto. Me siento tan afortunado. – Dijo el azabache con el diario en las manos mirándolo expectante, como si se tratase de un regalo que siempre había querido y ahora lo tenía en sus manos – Creo que este es el mejor día de mi vida, y tendré que premiar a Deidara por decir todo eso… Mmm… Velas… Vino… Fresas… Esposas… - sonríe lascivo

Madara sintió una extraña aura maligna en el ambiente, como si el mismo demonio se le acercase a él. Comenzó a girar lentamente la cabeza, con miedo de lo que hubiese detrás.

- ¿Qué… haces… con… mí… diario…? – Dijo el rubio con un toque tétrico en la voz

- ¡De-Deidara! Y-yo pensaba que estabas de misión, y que no volverías hasta la noche… Ehr… Eh… ¿Cómo te ha ido?

- ¿Cómo te irá a ti… después de estar despedazado…? – Dijo agarrando el hacha y empezando a prepararlo para incrustárselo a Madara entre ceja y ceja

- ¡Espera, espera! ¡¡Puedo explicarlo!!

- Reza lo que sepas…

- ¡N-no, no! ¡Lo que a pasado es que estaba limpiando tú habitación y lo encontré de casualidad! Y… Bueno como dicen… ¡La curiosidad mató al gato!

Esa noche… Solo se oyeron gritos y golpes por toda la cueva de Akatsuki. Suerte que la cueva estaba vacía y nadie les veía… Pero siempre hay una reconciliación después de una pelea.

- Admite que me quieres… - le dijo el Uchiha en el oído del rubio

- No

- Yo también te amo.

**FIN**

**¡Ña! Sí, sí, admito que llevaba mucho tiempo sin escribir nada, no me matéis… Jopé… es que quería ayudar a Viko con todo esto. La verdad es que es la que más colabora… **

**Venga… no a quedado tan mal… ¿No? XDD**

**En fin… ¡¡Espero que te guste Viko!! ¡¡Y no me violes!! :D Te has de conectar más, el otro día solo hablamos 5 minutos…**

**En fin**

**Te quiero Viko!! Espero que te guste!!**


End file.
